Jack in the Trunk
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Di dalam peti di dalam mobilku, tertidur Jack dengan mata biru yang indah. Posibble OOCness, slightly yaoi, one-sidd Pitch/Jack. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** Jack in the Trunk

**Summary:** Di dalam peti di dalam mobilku, tertidur Jack dengan mata biru yang indah.

**Pairing:** One-sided Pitch/Jack.

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** 'Rise of the Guardians' dan 'Katherine in the Trunk' bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Abis ngoprek-ngoprek file lagu-lagu lama dan saia ngedengerin lagu 'Katherine in the Trunk' dari 'the Gazette'. Kira-kira, interpretasi saia mengenai lagu itu adalah seperti berikut, kalo misalnya beda ato salah… ya sudahlah ya… *plakked*

Anyway, enjoy~! :D

* * *

_Jangan lari lagi._

Ya, Jack? Berjanjilah kau tidak akan lari lagi dariku. Jangan egois, Jack. Kita sama-sama tidak bisa mendapatkan semua yang kita inginkan. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa memilki kata-kata manismu. Jadi kau bisa berhenti bermanis kata dan memanjakanku dengan semua itu.

_Aku ingin selalu ada disampingmu._

Tapi tidak harus begitu. Kau boleh saja menolak keberadaanku ketika kau sedang senang. Tapi setidaknya, biarkan aku brada di sampingmu ketika kau sedang menangis.

Kita sama, Jack. Kita sama-sama sendirian.

"Tapi, kau tidak akan seperti itu lagi," janjiku padamu yang sedang terduduk sendirian di jendela penjara kamarmu. Aku akan membebaskanmu dan kita tidak harus sendirian lagi.

Akan kuberikan dunia padamu, Jack.

Selama kau tetap di sampingku.

_Aku ingin memeluk tubuhmu yang hangat._

"Jack-ku tersayang. Kau tidak perlu berkata apa-apa," ujarku sambil menaruh sebuah ciuman di bibir pucatmu agar tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. "Aku mencintaimu, Jack. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau tinggal denganku."

Akan kududukkan kau di singgasana terbaik di sampingku.

Dan jangan bersedih, hapus airmatamu itu. Sebentar lagi kau tidak perlu menangis. Kunyalakan mesin mobilku yang akan membawa kita pergi jauh dari sini, dan itu adalah langkah pertama kita menuju kebebasanmu.

_Sayangku, Jack. Aku membutuhkanmu.  
_Makanya kubawa kau keluar dari kurunganmu.

_Kau tidak perlu sendirian lagi.  
_Sebentar lagi, Jack, akan kutemani kau dan kujadikan raja di kerajaanku.

_Jack dengan mata biru yang indah…_

Kenapa kau membenciku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa kau menatap seolah aku adalah monster? Mata birumu tidak cocok untuk memandang seperti itu, dan juga tidak cocok digenangi airmata. Tidak, jangan berteriak, Jack. Apa aku menyakitimu?

Kenapa kau tidak bisa balas mencintaiku?

Apa tidak cukup aku mencintaimu seperti ini?

"Lepaskan aku, Pitch!"

_Lepaskan?_

Setelah aku membebaskanmu dari penjaramu, kau ingin pergi meninggalkanku?

Angin hangat berhembus dan memadamkan lilin yang menerangi kamar kita. Teriakanmu padam bersamaan dengan itu.

Ah, aku mengerti sekarang. Kau hanya lelah. Kunaiki tempat tidurku dan kuletakkan kepalamu ke pangkuanku. Tubuh kecilmu langsung merebah dengan nyaman. Pipimu yang masih hangat kuelus dengan sayang. Apa aku sudah pernah bilang ini, Jack? Bahwa aku mencintaimu? Aku mencintaimu; mata birumu yang jauh berbeda dengan mata emasku, rambut seputih saljumu yang kontras dengan milikku yang hitam legam, bibir dan kulit pucatmu yang merona merah di titik-titik yang tepat. Oh, Jack. Sungguh. Kau adalah makhluk paling indah yang pernah aku lihat.

Kupandang pemandangan indah yang terpampang di hadapanku. Dirimu tertidur pulas dan tidak pernah lagi membuka mata.

_Nah, Jack bermata biruku yang manis. Apa aku pernah bilang warna merah cocok untukmu?_

Nanti, Jack. Bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi, aku akan me…mu.

* * *

"Korban bernama Jackson Overland Jackson, 18 tahun, diketahui menghilang sejak seminggu lalu, tanggal 1 April, saat dia ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Hilangnya korban diduga sebagai penculikan, tapi sampai saat ini, masih belum ada tanda-tanda permintaan tebusan. Pihak kepolisian masih berusaha dan mencoba dengan segala cara untuk mendapatkan petunjuk untuk menemukannya dan pihak keluarganya telah mengumumkan hadiah sebesar $ 100.000 bagi siapa saja yang dapat memberikan informasi relevan demi ditemukannya anak semata wayang mereka.

"Toothiana Floss, dari Burgess, melaporkan."

* * *

Di dalam peti kecil di bagian belakang mobilku, tertidur kekasihku tersayang. Jack bermata biru berlian dengan belati menancap di dadanya.

"Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi, Jack," ujarku sambil membawamu duduk di sampingku. Tubuhmu dingin sekarang, tapi itu bukan masalah. Kucium pipimu yang sekarang sedingin es, lalu kupeluk erat-erat tubuh mungilmu.

Sebentar lagi dan kau akan benar-benar tidak sendirian. Aku sudah janji, kan, malam itu?

Aku tidak ragu-ragu mengarahkan laras pistolku ke pelipisku dan menarik pelatuknya.

_**DOR!**_

_Sekarang, Jack. Aku akan menyusulmu._

* * *

**END**

* * *

Huff. What the heck. Agak ngebosenin ya?

Dan Pitch yandere. Ugh.

Tapi, saia seneng bikin yang kayak gini. Walopun… ya, di luar fakta bahwa ini cerita ngebosenin karena ga terlalu gimana-gimana.

Okeh, ada yang bersedia ripiu? :D

Love and yandere  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
